Concrete Angel
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: Abused by her classmates and father, Bella Swan walks the world alone, until she meets her soul mate. But they dont exactly get along. Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Dedicated to SillyLily619!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story during science class. The teachers are based on the teachers that pissed me off. Hope you like it!!!

Chp 1.

Science. The most wonderful, yet boring subject in the world. This teacher is the worst teacher that has ever taught. The kids all fool around, text, or play tictactoe. The teacher, is said to own a strip club called the Pink Slipper. HA! As if he had that kind of money! He also has a combover, hint the name Do men think they are attractive with combovers? They sure as hell arn't! Everytime he walks by my table, he stares me down. He hates me just because i sleep during class! Its not as if he is saying somthing important! Right now he is making up a fictional story about Chief Bubba, and he is invovled with constellations somehow. I dont belive him, the rest of the class does. He Should just say, 'books up, heads down and do whatever the hell you want!'. Right now, I am in the middle of sleeping and daydreaming.

"BELLLAAA!!!" Mr. Combover yelled.

"WHAT!? I am trying to sleep!" Ever since she left, I have back talked to everyone.

"PAY ATTENTION! MABEY YOU CAN GET A PASSING GRADE! THIS IS WHY YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU!" the class all 'ooh'ed, and a boy next to Mr. Combover who looked as if he was zoned out smirked.

"..." I was speechless. I put up my hood and layed my head on my arms that were folded on the table.

"ok!," Mr.asshole-combover said,"we have a new kid here! Mr. Cullen, Please introduce yourself!"

"I am Edward," A velvety Vioce said, "I came here from Alaska."

"OH MY GOD! YOUR SOO INTERESTING! MAKE A SHOW! WOW! EVERYONE CLAP YOUR HANDS! PSH! I LOVE YOU ALREADY!" I shouted, but it was muffled from my head still being in the arms on my sweatshirt.

I heard footsteps aproaching me and the teacher yanked my hair so hard I fell off of the stool. I heard my arm crunch and winced from the shooting pain. I whimpered and the class just laughed. I grabbed my Invader Zim backpack and bolted out of the room faster than I have ever before.

I was the school outcast, I was alright about that. People beat me up everyday. They stuck notes and pranks in my locker. They dumped stuff on me at lunch. I didnt care about the world anymore. I wanted out more than ever, Everytime my dad got drunk and hit me, I wished he would go to far and kill me. It was a natural instinct to feel this way though. I Have nothing in my life Worth living for, no body who loves me, noone who holds me and tells me to stop thinking that way. No. One.

I went to the only place where i felt safe, the music room. The music teacher, Mr. Clarinet, didnt mind if I ever cam in here, as long as i didnt destroy anything. I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys, I felt unstopable! I sang along with the notes that echoed through the room:

'She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

I started to cry, these lyrics were so, well, strong. I wanted to tell someone, but I couldnt, they would never belive me, My old friends would laugh it off. My dad is the chief police officer of Forks, who comes home and beats his daughter, ya, everyone would belive me! note the sarcasim.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

_[Repeat Chorus_

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

_[Repeat Chorus'_

Silent tears roled down my cheeks, as my lips quivered

"did you write that." a soft voice said behind me. I swung around surprised of the vioce, but instead I fell on my butt to the ground. "are you ok!?" Edward said, walking quickly to me.

"yah, and yes, I wrote that. I write music in my spare time." I while holding my aching arm. He grabbed my hand and helped me up from the ground. "do you play?" I asked.

"yah," we both looked around in a akward silence, "hey," I said "i am sorry for today in class. I didnt mean to freak out on you."

"it is no problem, oh, and I didnt mean to smirk, That wasnt what I laughing at. I was, focusing, on somthing else." Agian, a awkward silence filled the air.

BRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Saved by the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2

I ran out of the music room without saying goodbye to Edward and ran to my locker. I opened it and out came flying notes, 'cutter emo fucker' and 'go die' was written on the hundreds of notes. I grabbed my lunch and ran to the cafeteria. I walked silently over to the empty table in the corner as everyone was throwing balls of paper or empty water bottles and milk cartons. I pretended I didnt notice. I could hear snickering and people telling me I was fat and stupid, but the thing was, I was skinnier than everyone in this school. They just didnt want to admit it. Why couldn't they call me anorexic or somthing.

"Loser!" I heard someone call, than I felt a hot, burning liquid drench my face and clothes. Coffee. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back a screech of pain the burning substance had caused me. I just shook it off and continued to walk to the empty table. I sat and unpacked my lunch and just tore the sandwich apart and played with the peices. I looked up and saw 5 beautiful people sitting at the table across the room. They were all staring at me with looks of pity, but I didn't need pity.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I slowly turned around. Brett and Mike, the school jocks, were sanding there with a rope and bag. I tired to run for it but they caught me and threw me to the ground, I tried to get up but Brett's foot smashed into my face, sending me sprawled out on the ground again. Mikes foot stomped on my stomach and I heard a sickening crunch. I felt a electric pain shoot through my body. It ws almost to much to bear. I saw the crowd that formed around us and whimpered. Brett tied my feet and hands together and Mike threw me in the bag. Before it was tied together, I saw Edward's pitch black eyes and him turing and running out the door, never looking back. I felt the tears running down my face as the bag was being picked up and thrown hard against a wall of somesort. I tried to undo my hands, but it was no use.

I was stuck. And it smelled alot.

I heard the door open and I started to yell for help, someone snickered and closed the door again.

I started to yell with adrenilin pulsing thorugh my veins.

Again the door opened, but instead of someone closing it, they were undoing the bag.

I met the face of a burly man who pulled me out and tried to help me to stand. My feet kept giving out and I kept falling. He eventually picked me up bridal-style and walked me to a HUGE red jeep.

"I'm bringing you to my father. He is a doctor at the Fork's hospital" He said.

"Whats-" my breathing was labored "your...name."

"Emmett, and you?"

"B-Bella," I said.

"nice to meet you Bella," he said with a sad smile.

"you too." I groaned. My stomach was burning and suffacating me. I lifted up my shirt when I though Emmett wasn't looking and saw purple/red bruises covering all the bruises my father gave me. I heard a gasp and quickly turned to Emmett. He was staring wide-eyed at my stomach. He quickly snapped his eyes to the road and I saw we were pulling up the the hospital. Emmett raced over to my side and pulled me out. He ran faster than any human I have ever seen.

"I need my father!" he yelled to the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to wait." She said in a chirpy vioce.

"LET ME SEE MY FUCKING FATHER!" he rawred. The nurse was taken-back and ran to find the doctor.

"dont worry Bella, my father will help you." he said cooing me and stroking my hair.

"Emmett?" A doctor said.

"Carlisle!" Emmett exclaimed, "I need you to help my friend! She was beat up"

"ok, I will do the best I can," Carlisle said.

The last thing I remember was Emmett and Carlisle running down the hall, I blacked out

AN: Please reveiw! Tell me how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a BxE story. Not a BxEm. Though I love Emmett, Bella canot replace Rosalie. SORRY!

Chp. 3

I oke up to a beeping sound. beep. beep. beep. I wanted it to stop, so I ripped out all the tubes and wires, makeing the machine go BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Carlisle ran in the room and saw me dressed and trying to climb out the window. I sent him a sheepish smile and jumped to the ground. When my feet hit, a new wave of pain went shocking through my body. I could barley breath it hurt so much. Carlisle jumped out the window and picked me up and before I knew it, we were back in the room. I tried to get out of his arms, but he was too strong. He set me back into the bed and held me down, Edward, that evil bastard who abandoned me in the cafeteria, put the IV's back into my arm and the beepy machine back on. I was furious!

He is the one who left. He shouldn't care! He sould be beging for forgivness. Not puting needles in my arm. I tried to slap away his arm, but he caught my wrist before I could.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yelled

"what do you mean?" he asked, oblivious to him abandoning me in the cafe.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!? YOU FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE CAFE! I WAS IN A BAG TIED UP FOR AN HOUR! YOU DIDNT EVEN TRY TO HELP! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE REST OF THEM! YOUR AN ASSHOLE!" I screeched.

"I though you were different," I added quietly, "but you are just as bad as the rest of them."

He looked pained. His hand moved to cheek, but I flinched away. He got up and wiped his face of emotions.

"Well mabey if you stop acting like the world is against you and actaully smile, you can make some friends, and they wont try to stuff you in a bag."

What. The. Hell. Tratior tears streaked my face. The only person I thought was a near friend or a could be friend and he turned around and acts like them. It wasnt really an insult, it was the way he said it with such, hatred. I looked down at my converse sneakers and didnt look up. I was afraid of what he will say next. Will he tell me I am a loser? Will he beat me up?

The silence was getting the best of me and I looked up and saw the horified look on Edward's face. Did he really not want to be here.

"just go." I said quietly. "you dont want to be here, so dont. Go hang out with Brett and Mike. Go knock up Lauren and Jessica. I dont care. Just go."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Bella, I-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! IF YOU TOLD I'LL KIL-- Well hello Edward! How are you! Hows Esme! Tell here I loved the cookies she sent to the police department!"

His red face, pailed after he saw Edward. And Edward most likely heard every single thing he said.

"well, Bells. We should get going! Poor thing! I will make sure you get help! If I find out who did this-" His false concern made me sick. Right as Charlie grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out the door, with the IV's and tubes attached, Carlisle came in,

"whooaa! She cant go anywhere! In a few hours she will be able to go home, but not now!" He said while making me lie down again. Charlies face turned red again and he yelled at Carlisle,

"I AM bringing her home! NOW! not in 2 hours, NOW!" with that he started to do what I did a few hours ago, pull out my IV's. Edward tried to stop him, but Charlie grunted and kept going on. H e grabbed my arm tightly and I flinched from the pain. Pulling me out the door, Charlie didnt even say goodbye.

I was in deep shit of trouble when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Driving up to the house in his cruiser. Charlie had a stubborn red/purple face. I think he was deciding how to kill me. Everytime I heard a grunt escape his lips, I knew he had dicarded the previous idea he had.

I. Am. In. Deep. Shit.

We pulled into the driveway. Draging me in the house by my hood, He threw me throught the door and smacked his combat boot into my stomach. Nasuea overwelmed me and I almost threw up. My stomach was stinging and thobbing with pain. Charlie kept kicking me in the ribs and I was screaming, screaming for him to stop, screaming for my mom, screaming for my life, screaming for Edward. Suddenly I heard Charlies distant footsteps climbing the stairs, he wasnt done, i knew that. I was just scared shitless of what was to come. Laying on the hard ground, I layed my burning head on the icy floor. The cold sent relief through my head.

I heard Charlie coming back. Then I heard the scaireiest sound I could ever think of.

The loading of a gun.

I pulled my head up and saw Charlie struggling with the bullets. I jumped up, despise the aching pain and the blood dripping out ofmy mouth and ran to the phone.

I clicked in the hospitals nuber and hoped to god Carlisle answered.

"hello?" A sweet vioce answered.

"p-pl-e-asss-e..h--e-l-p m-m-mme!!!"

"bella!?!?" Carlisle sweet vioce rang with terror.

"M-myyy D-d-dad..h-hes g-g-gonna kill mee!" I said crying in fear.

I heard the lock of the bullets and swore like a trucker. Caslisle was yelling into the phone, but i had dropped it on the ground and frozen in place when my dad came in. He was aiming at my stomach.

"I HOPE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" As the first shot rang in the air. My ears were ringing and I clutched my stomach. I screeched. I wasnt able to hold it in. He stood in the doorway, eyesclosed and a evil smirk on his face, the sick bastard was enjoying this!! Blood came dripping at an alarming spped out of my nose. I was choking back the blood in my mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at me again, this time aiming the bullet at my head, he chuckled once

and was about to pull the trigger-

Then I heard it.

As I fell to the floor.

A beautiful roar and the ripping of wood resounded through the small house.

I watched everything, as if in slowmotion.

Edward ripped the gun out of Charlies hand and snaped his neck so quick, if I blinked. I would have missed it.

I knew I was dying now though.

My eye lids started to flutter close, but I heard Edward screaming.

"BELLA! NO! PLEASE! DONT GO TO SLEEP! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE, I WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW YOU MY MEADOW," by now, I was being rocked in his arms, wile he dried sobed and I started to sinkinto the black abyss, "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ABOUT ME CHANGING YOU EVERYDAY! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DONT GO!! NOO!"

"i..love...you..." I said whimpering. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted at least someone that frowned at my funeral. or at least mourned my abstence, instead of acting like nothing happened.

I fell asleep and gave into the waters. It hurt alot to, but I thought of Edward, for my last thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5

AN: CherryBlossoms016, I give you permission to kill Charlie! lol!

Thnx to evryone that reviews! love ya!!

I fell further and further into the deep abyss, but something pulled me out. The worst pain ever, I couldnt even describe how...excruseating, it feels. My body feels like it is being engulfed in flames. I screamed. The pain in my stomach hurt, but the new fire killed.

After screaming for at least a day, the pain started to subside, but the fire turned to ice. What. The. Hell!! In all the books I read, about people going to heaven, not one book says that you have to go through hours and days of pain. Mabey I am in hell, but why? What have i done?

I Heard a sickly sweet vioce calling out to me. It made my ears ring and my nails dig into tough flesh. I flet like someone was playing with my hearing, my eyes were making the insides of my eye lids turn colors. Ice covered my body. I threw my self up and all the pain vanished. like it never happened.

I opened my eyes and saw 7 people watching me. they werent running around trying to find a cure. nope. theu just, stood. nothing else. I raised an eybrow at them and titled my head in wonder. Weirdos.

I got up and tried to walk past them, but a tall gorgeous blonde stopped me. She looked at me, than did the unthinkable in the world of Isabella Marie Swan: she hugged me.

I didnt know what to do, so I hugged her back. AWKWARD MOMENT! She backed up and chuckled. A gorgeous blond boy stiffened when he tried to walk over to me. weirdddd.

Carlisle came over to me and, sniffed me. he didnt look at me, no, he sniffed me. He backed away, with an amazed look on his face.

"you-you smell, like, like a human!!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!?' did he just tell me I smelt like a human! "I AM A FUUCKING HUMAN DUMBASS! WHAT MEDICAL DEGREE DO YOU HAVE! THE DUMBASS MEDICAL DGREE!!"

He looked takenback by my response but quickly wiped his face of any lingering emotions.

"I am sorry Isabella-"

I cut him off "Bella! B-E-L-L-A! BELLA!"

"I am sorry BBEELLAA, you are not human anmore, you are a vampire."

"oh no, no no no no! I cant be! What the fuck are you trying to do! trick me! I am not a fucking bat, and I will not sleep in coffins thank you very much." I ran down the stairs, and to my surprise, I was out the door in 2 seconds. Edward was in front of me.

"hm, mabey he was talling the truth," I said calmly before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

"VAMPIRES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO FAINT!! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" I heard a velety vioce screech. I hurt my ears alot, so I put my hands to my ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOUR HURT MEH EARS!!" Everything went quiet and when I opened my eyes, I saw a shocked Edward trying to talk, but all was silent, not a whisper came out of his mouth. Carlisle, slowly came over to me and grasped my hands.

"I guess we know what your talent is." He said, trying to think.

"Um, Bella," Emmett said from the couch across from me, "Edward is getting a little mad."

I saw Edward in the doorway, and he was surley mad.

"Edward, talk." He gasped and glared at me.

"What did you do that for?"

"How was I supposed to know you have such a big fucking mouth; and you kinda were making my ears bleed."

Emmetts booming laugh rang through the house. Everyone soon joined him after seeing Edward's face.

"Aw, did I hurt Eddipoo's feelings?" I said in a baby vioce.

Emmett laughed harder and Edward got fed up. I saw a blur racing towards me and the next thing I knew I was flying through the wall and was pinned to the ground by a very POed vampire. His teeth sank into my shoulder and the venom stung and burned my skin. I screeched in pain. Emmett's huge blurr knocked Edward off of me and tackled him. I held my deep wond and screamed, curling up into a ball on the ground.

"Bella! Are you ok!?" Esme ran over to me and put her cool hand on my burning skin.

"It burrnss!!" I cried out, sobbing hard from the pain. Edward was pinned against Emmett's chest, and he had the most horrified expression.

Carlisle dipped his head to my shoulder and sucked the venom out. My arm still had a horrid sensation. Like, after you take your hand off of a stove, the wound still burns. My head was hurting so badly and I was deep breathing. I was gonna vomit and my head was gonna explode from the pain.

"Dear god it hurts!!" I cried out, Esme took me in her arms and she sang me a lullaby song used to put little babys to sleep, and I fell asleep within a few seconds.

AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING!!


	7. Chapter 7

Another AN. I know, I am mean. But this is the summary to the story I am writing. If you hate it, tell me. If you think it is confuzzling just ask me what the hell is it, lol! This is sorta a prolgue then a summary- but what ever. Hope you like it!!

Summary to my story:

It is abotu a doctor-to-be. He is the assistant of a big time doctor and everything, so the big time doctor(stil havent picked out the names) told him he must convice a new patient that has just been found, after being missing for a year, to speak. Neveah is silent after what happened and is diognosed with a deadly diese, the doctor-to-be befriends her and ends up falling in love.

Prolgue:

I know, I wasnt supposed to fall in love with her...But after those few weeks- I find myself falling and falling. I am a sick bastard.

I am supposed to find out information about her. To try and get her to speak about what happened to her, the night she was taken from her home. And now, we only have a little amount of time.

I keep telling myself 'she is gonna die in a few months', but that just makes me wanna love her more, for some odd reason.

What would people think of me? What is she found out, I was pretending to be nice just for a job? Can i tell her I am in love with her?

She is the reason I wanna wake up and go to work. She made me laugh when everything surrounding us is falling down. She is the reason I am here.

If she only knew...how much I love her...will she accept me?

Nevaeh is the my light in the darkness.

For her, I will do anything...

I rewrote this AN. it was confuzzing.


	8. Chapter 8 A real chapter! not a AN!

I woke up with alot of people around me. I reconized them quickly as the cullens.

"UH!!" my throbbing head killed as i tried to sit up.

"what happened?" i croaked out.

"Do you not remember?" Esme asked me in a sweet vioce.

"I remember Edward biting me and then a fire, but thats it." I looked around and saw edward was missing.

Coward, I thought.

"I have a theory about that. When you had your transformation, you were screaming it was cold at one point. I think the venom never turned you all the way. So, when he bit you, your human side took over and it hurt. Did you have a sickness to blood when human?" Dr. cullen asked.

"Ya, I threw up at the smell of it." I said rubbing my head

"Humans cant smell blood though,"

"Well, I did. it smells like rust and salt." I shiver and felt queasy remembering it.

"weird." he whispered.

"So...what am i? Half human/ half vampy??"

"I guess you are." He mumbled.

"coooooooooool.." I dragged the word out to emphasize, I do not like this.

"So," i started, "Where is the little fucker that bit me anyways?"

Emmett chuckled and pointed upstairs.

"thankz." I ran at vampire speed and stood in front of his door. I knocked once and heard a muffled 'go away'

I pushed my way into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"BELLA!! I am sooooooo sorry!! I didnt mean to do that! My anger got ahold of me and I got pissed that jasper was trying to control my feelings and I blew up. I want to be with you. I just..." He trailed off. I was stunned. I grasped his face in my hands and kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you," i whispered and then dissapeared, Edwards face was pricless

AN: sorry for not writing soon enough!! i am updating tomorrow. this is just a filler chapter


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ok, so i had trouble writing the next chpter..so i asked one of my most favoritest authors ever to help me. Her name is 'Twilightlover367' she is the author of 'Bad boy' and she is such a great writer. She even wrote this chpter for me!! she is the best!! So here is the chpter written by her:

Hmm...half human, half vampire. That was an interesting concept. Was I  
completely immortal now? I had no idea, but I was still off at Edward for  
biting me a second time out of anger. But if I was mad, why had I kissed his  
cheek? He kept saying nonsense about wanting to be with me. Whatever, this  
family got stranger by day.

I went downstairs, but then felt a strong desire in my throat, a desire for  
blood. Okay, not good. If I was part human, didn't that mean that I didn't  
want human blood? But sure enough, I wanted to.

I saw one of the Cullens coming down the stairs, at least it wasn't Edward.  
"I'm feeling something in the back of my throat, what do I do about it?"  
Alice stared at me, then yelled.

"Carlisle, can she come hunting with me in the forest?" I then saw  
Carlisle come in front of me.

"Yes, but Bella, why are you thirsty?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Um, I'm a vampire?" Was he stupid or something?

"True, but you're part human too. You really feel a thirst for blood?  
Interesting," he said in a wise voice.

"Yeah, do I just follow Alice?" I asked. As the words left my mouth,  
Edward was in my face. Alice looked a little shocked, but regained her  
composure.

"I'll do it," he said quickly. I glared at him.

"Maybe it's best if Alice brings me," I argued. His glare was far more  
superior to mine.

"No," He said simply. I felt him pulling my arm, and within seconds, we  
were out the door. I tried to shove him off, but his grasp was firm, and we  
were going by too fast.

"Let go," I protested. He finally released my arm, and turned to face  
me.

"Well, do you smell anything," he said in a bored voice.

"Blood," I smiled to myself.

"Fascinating. Go follow the scent, kill the animal, and start feeding.  
It's not rocket science. Meet me back here when you're done." Before I  
could blink, he was gone. Well, so much for company.

I saw a deer that was grazing lazily. It looked up when it saw me, but kept  
eating. Deer had always been cute in my opinion, and I didn't want to kill  
it, but I had to. If I didn't feed off of it, then I may end up killing a  
person which was worse.

I killed it, and my hunger wasn't quite satisfied yet, so I killed another  
one. Once I was finished, I saw what I had done to the deer. It was awful, so  
I fled. I kept walking, but then I heard something hiss, and saw a snake  
beneath my feet.

I screamed, and ran away. When I looked at my hands, they were gone. What was  
happening to me? First I'm a vampire, now I'm invisible? I decided to go  
find Edward, and see if he had any insight as to why I had disappeared.

Coming back to the place where I was supposed to meet him, I saw him tapping  
his foot, and sigh. I came right in front of him, and said his name.

"Edward, why am I invisible?" He jumped back, and looked past me.

"Where are you Bella, are you behind a tree?" God, he was annoying.

"I'm right here, in front of you. Now, tell me why I'm invisible," I  
asked him again. His eyes widened.

"Bella, vampires aren't invisible," he said, agitated.

"Then I'm not a vampire? That doesn't make any sense, you bit me  
twice," I said softly. He looked sad.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was just angry, and sometimes my temper gets  
out of control," he whispered. I was now recovered from my snake scare, and  
I saw myself again. Edward stared at me.

"Wow, it's not every day that you disappear, and come back, is it?" He  
was still staring, making me feel self conscious.

"Bella, I think," he stopped, then tried again. "I think that you have  
a talent, invisibility." His eyes were wide.

"A talent," I said skeptically. "I thought you said that vampires  
couldn't be invisible." He shook his head.

"I did, but some vampires have extra talents. Alice for example, can see  
the future, and I can read minds. I guess you have invisibility," he  
shrugged.

"Well, don't laugh, but I hate snakes. And I came across one, ran away,  
and then I was invisible," I said. He laughed anyway, causing me to glare.

"You're a vampire, and you're afraid of snakes?" He asked me  
playfully.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?"

"No, but I wonder. Maybe since you were...abused...you have more of a  
defense, disappearing so that others can't see you, a way of escaping," he  
said.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"We probably should get going anyway."

"Edward, I need to thank you for something," I whispered."What?""If  
you hadn't come in and saved me from Charlie, I might be dead. And ending  
the torture from all of the devils at school," I said in a quiet voice. He  
looked at me, and smiled.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad I did it."

"Let's go Edward," I said, taking his hand without thinking. He looked  
a little surprised, and I looked down in embarrassment, and immediately  
dropped his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," I said.

"Yes, I understand." I could have been wrong, but it sounded like he was  
making fun of me.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing, you're just a personal source of amusement, that's all."

"I'm glad," I said icily. Okay, maybe I didn't like him as much as I  
thought I did. I was lying to myself though, he had saved me, and taught me so  
much.

"Hey, how do I get back to being invisible?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped walking, and turned around to face me. "I don't know, you'll  
learn with time. If I had the talent, then I would be happy to tell you, but I  
don't. Ask Carlisle, he might know. Don't you think we're going a little  
too slowly?"

"No," I said. But then he took off without me.

"Wait Edward," I said, trying to go at the same pace that he was, but he  
was just too fast.

"See you at the house, Bella," he said. I tried to speed up, but I had  
reached my limit. Stupid annoying vampire.


End file.
